


History Has Its Eyes On You

by amitye



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Codependency, Epistolary, Evil People Making Evil Plans I Don't Condone, Grief/Mourning, Hamilton References, M/M, One Shot Collection, Power Dynamics, Slash, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitye/pseuds/amitye
Summary: The story of a king and of his right hand man who changed the world for worse, told in fragments of their life together.





	History Has Its Eyes On You

Iet Hjartha*  
Your boy is unsatisfactory. Not weak (though not even close to the fierceness of your heart) just a fool.  
An ostinate, sullen fool I can't squeeze a drop of loyalty from. I party blame you for not raising him to be a faithful subject - but seeing how the reason you weren't there to do so is that you died for me, I suppose I cannot complain.  
Still, it was unconsiderate of fate to gift me you, eager and faithful and burning red with bloodlust, when I was in the peak of my ardor and to leave me stuck with this blockhead I have to chisel with my best art to make even an half decent minion, now I am old and could use an easy victory for once. But I don't despair.   
I'm close to the goal I gave my life to - to find the supreme name that will make me all -powerful without having to rely on ungrateful dead things, and when I will have that name you will be back, my perfect right hand man, the one joy, the one blessing, the one easy victory I've ever known.  
Until then, if this child shares a fraction of your mind, it will be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> * - my heart


End file.
